Hidden Girl
by BBirdy
Summary: Merlin doesn't like talking about his past, or his childhood. So when someone from his childhood comes to the castle he must face those memories.


That day people had seen a girl with a scarf around her head, the dirty blonde hair poking out the ends. Her dress was plain, brown and grey with no distinguishing marks. Her face was hidden under a thin scarf, her pink lipped mouth and fair round nose hidden from view while a pair of piercing violet eyes peeked out over the top. Everyone who saw her thought how pretty she looked while most did not see her at all.

Many simply dressed people walked up to the palace. However most people went to ask for the kings' guidance, help, or hospitality. Many came for the physician to help with illnesses. Few came to see the prince and ask things of him. Many even came to collect servants or orders to be brought to other lands. But none came to see the Prince's manservant.

No one expected it. She was one of the prettiest girls most had ever seen and yet when she came to the front doors she asked directly for the skinny boy.

"You must go see the king or prince for that request," said one of the guards. "He is Prince Arthur's assistant after all."

"Thank you!" said the young girl a smile visible through her eyes although her mouth could still not be seen.

When she came into the palace she was awestruck at how large it was. Grand urges graced every available surface. Precious metals could be seen everywhere she turned. Once a guard had directed her down to the throne or she took the quickest way possible. Even if the scene around her was grand she had to get moving. She had to see him.

It took almost an hour to get an audience with the king. He had many other matters at hand. Once she was in front of the kings' throne she curtsied grandly.

"Your majesty," she said respectfully.

"Yes get on with it," the kind sounded annoyed and slightly bored.

"I have come to see one of your servants."

"And their name would be?" asked the Prince form beside his father.

"Merlin."

"I shall fetch him myself," said a voice from behind her. It was an old man with white lanky hair and a grand robe. The court physician.

"Thank you," the girl smiled at him. The king waited patiently while the girl in front of him wring her hands nervously. Very little of the court was round as a nasty flu had plagued most of them. There were only a dozen out of the many normally gathered there.

The prince, as seemed fit, tried dot talk to her and keep her calm. "Have you come on a business trip or are you here for personal reasons?" He asked formally.

"Personal your highness," she bowed her covered head.

"You may call me Arthur for this moment," Arthur smiled. "If it would ease your mind."

She smiled at the kind boy.

Gaius walked as quickly as he could up to Merlin's chamber where he had left the boy recovering from the flu. Merlin had seemed strong enough, but the older man had insisted he stay in one more day. Arthur had been in a foul mood that week and Gaius had mentioned the temper to Merlin.

Merlin had- gratefully- taken the advice and stayed in.

Now he wished he had told the young sorcerer to come down. If this young lady wanted to see him it must be important.

"Merlin!" he gasped as Gaius finally came to a stop in the door.

"Afternoon," Merlin greeted form the potion table. "You look winded; can I get you some water?"

Gaius shook his head. "You've been summoned to the throne room."

"By who?"

The older man shrugged. "No idea, I've never seen her before."

Merlin-now extremely confused- followed his mentor down to the throne room.

Back in the throne room Arthur was still trying to get information out of her; excuse me, talk politely with her.

"Is Merlin your lover?" Arthur asked in a finally gasp of incredulity.

Her eyes spoke for her as the doors open and the skinny raven haired boy stepped in. "I was summoned?" Merlin said, bowing to the king.

"Yes," Uther replied. "By this young lady."

She took from her face her covering to show how truly beautiful she was. A prim face, full of color and light, framed by curly blonde hair that framed the kind smile and sun kissed cheeks perfectly.

"Merlin?" Her timid voice almost echoed throughout the silent chamber.

"Catharine?" Merlin took two slow steps forward and before anyone could react he ran forward. All stood dumbstruck as the two flew into each other's arms, despite the observers. Then- to Arthur's great astonishment- this beautiful young woman gripped Merlin's face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth.

Then the king had to ruin the touching moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I do have other things I must do."

Merlin looked up, a little dazed.

"Of course, Sire." He bowed, still holding the girl's hand. "I'm sorry." They stepped out into the hall and were out of sight in a side passage when they kissed again; a good long one that seemed like it would last forever. He put his arms around her waist and despite his thin arms managed the strength to lift this girl and twirl her in a circle.

"I'm not dreaming right?" Catherine asked. Merlin's shook his head.

"So..." a deep voice interrupted them. Merlin turned to see the prince of Camelot smirking, his light blue eyes flashing with amusement. "Merlin does have a girlfriend." He put a hand to his chest and feigned pain. "I feel insulted Merlin, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Merlin stopped and looked directly at her.

"We thought the other dead." Catherine put her hand Merlin's cheek. "I swear the moment I found out you were alive and in Camelot I came as fast as I could. I barely stopped to rest."

Merlin begged Arthur for a favor, without any words, only those kind deep blue eyes. Arthur gave in just as he would for a little brother. The prince nodded and Merlin smiled. Holding her bridal style he said, "Then we shall find a room for you."

Arthur nodded. "I shall have Gwen prepare one." He looked her up and down and his usual sharpness returned. "And perhaps we can get you a new dress."

Once the prince was gone-carrying out his promise- Catherine kissed Merlin once more.

"Oh I've missed you," she sighed.

Merlin, who was still holding her in his arms smiled as well. "And I have missed you."

Her eyes became serious. "Does anyone know about your... Gift?"

Merlin nodded. "Only one man, Gaius, the healer. He is a trustworthy man."

"The king and prince do not know, and yet you choose to stay?"

"Please, Catherine." Merlin put her feet back on the ground. "I haven't seen you in five years. Can't we have this moment?"

"Sure."

Later that afternoon Merlin came waltzing into the room where Gaius stood, a benign smile on his face. "I assume you have a good afternoon?" He asked.

Merlin's love struck grin told him everything.

He told Gaius exactly what had happened.

* * *

"And this will be your room," Gwen smiled, gesturing into the grand room. It was one of the simpler guest rooms, small by comparison to any others, but Catharine was thrilled.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" She stroked the fresh sheets and the thick red curtains. "I've never seen fabrics this lovely!"

"Then you're going to love what I'm bringing," Morgana walked in with two dresses in her arms. She laid them on the bed and Catherine gasped.

One of them was a simple cotton nightgown, newly made and barely washed. The other was a grand dress almost suit for a princess.

"These are magnificent!" Catherine ran her hand along the day dress. "But I can't take these."

"Please," Morgana gripped the girls hand in both of hers. "I want you to have them. Not many people can make Merlin smile like this."

The three girls turned to Merlin who had a smile of pure love playing across his lips. For a moment a flicker of doubt shone in Catherine's eyes, but no one saw it.

"No gift must be given for that," Catherine placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's cheek. He blushed fiercely but every one knew he loved it. "Very little has made me smile since I last saw him."

"We shall leave you now," Morgana gripped Merlin's wrist and walked out. "You must be tired from your long journey."

"Yes," she smiled sadly.

"I will have Gwen come to wake you for dinner," Morgana offered.

"Thank you so much for everything." She nodded.

Morgana pulled Merlin and smiled. "You look like a love struck puppy Merlin." She laughed.

Merlin blushed. "I wish I could protest my lady but I feel that is a perfect description."

Again Morgana laughed. "You may want to get lunch before Arthur finds you and puts you back to work."

Agreeing Merlin hurried back to his chambers.

**Back when I was determined to keep things hetero LOL. Enjoy!**


End file.
